


CW High

by CarryOnWaywardWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comment with their name?, F/F, F/M, Got a character you wanna see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnWaywardWriter/pseuds/CarryOnWaywardWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if the characters of the CW shows all go to high school together, including both past and present shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 80s Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where this is going, it's already started off way different than when I first thought about writing it. I'm just going where the characters take me.

Thea Queen was already bored as she slid into her seat and class hadn’t even begun yet. She reached her hand back, last night’s homework being put into it and she quickly scribbled her name across the top as she mumbled a thanks to the girl behind her. She leaned back in her desk, her posture lacking as much concern as she did as the teacher called the roll. 

“Thea?” Her science teacher called as he looked at her, front row and center. “Thea?” He asked again when she didn’t answer. 

“Seriously? You’re looking right at me, am I here? You tell me.” She knew that she shouldn’t speak to her teacher like that, it was probably more Ollie’s style than hers, but she didn’t care. Nor did she care when she was sent to the Principal’s office before 9 AM on a Monday. Surely anything had to be better than this. 

As she walked down the hall, she glanced into the open classroom doors and waved to her friends, all wanting to know where she was going, though unable to ask. When she reached the door she wanted, she knocked and waited to be acknowledged. Her voice caught Oliver’s attention and he immediately stood as his teacher beckoned him to his sister. 

“What are you doing out of class?” He asked, he knew that something was up with her, it had been actually, but he wasn’t sure what it was. But she was his sister and it was his job to protect her he reasoned, no matter how much she thought she could protect herself. 

“Got kicked out,” she sighed, no real concern in her voice. Oliver arched a brow at her, but he was unsure if he should push her. “Can I have the keys? I’m going home.” 

Oliver half snorted. “You don’t have a license and I’m not letting you drive my car.” He stepped completely out the classroom door then, pulling it closed behind him. “What the hell, Speedy?” 

“I don’t know, Ollie. I just need to get out of here,” she sighed, the act almost dramatic, but not quite. She knew he’d take her anywhere she wanted to go, the problem was she didn’t have a clue where that place was. “Go back to class,” she said as she started to walk away from him, stopping when he grabbed her arm. 

“Just hold on until I can talk to Tommy and Laurel, then we’ll get out of here,” he told her. She nodded and continued to walk toward the exit as soon as he let go of her arm. Of course, she had no intention of waiting on him, and he’d figure that out rather quickly when she was nowhere to be found. 

***** 

He was leaning up against his car, about two seconds from giving up on his brother and leaving when he saw her clear the school entrance. She walked like she had a purpose, but he recognized the look on her face and knew that her destination was unknown. He didn’t even realize he was staring until she spoke, and even then he was too proud to react. 

“You look like you’re ready to leave and I need a place to go,” she said, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Oliver hadn’t changed his mind and come directly after all. 

“I’m waiting on my brother,” he said, but another glance at the door and he knew that Sam wasn’t skipping today. “Where do you wanna go?” 

“Anywhere but here,” she said as she walked around the car, getting into the passenger seat without waiting for an invitation. 

“I didn’t say I’d take you,” he said as he slid behind the wheel, turning the key in the ignition, the car firing to life as the radio immediately began blaring classic rock forcing Thea to roll her eyes. 

“You’re such a cliché,” she said as he pulled out of the lot. “Bad boy listening to classic rock. You could be an 80s movie.” 

Dean chuckled at that, his smirk evident as he shot her a glance, “And you couldn’t? Poor little rich girl?” He headed the car in the direction of the nearest road heading out of town, “Let me guess, big brother’s gonna wanna kick my ass right after he scores the winning touchdown after a come from behind win.” 

Thea paused for only a second, laughing heartily, the feeling of life slipping back into her veins as she rolled the window down, her feet sans shoes already on the dashboard. “You know what, Dean? You may just be what I needed today,” she told him over the wind and music. 

Another smirk thrown her way, “Anything for a Queen.” 

***** 

“Ollie, relax, she’s fine,” Laurel said for what was most likely the tenth time in as many minutes. Dating Oliver Queen had its perks, but his temper where his sister was concerned was not one of them. 

“There is something wrong, I can feel it. She was off,” he repeated, having already explained his distress to both Laurel and Tommy once before. He saw Barry walking down the hall and called out to him. “Barry, come here!” 

Barry wasn’t quite sure how he felt about being summoned by the almighty Oliver Queen, and by the looks of him this wasn’t going to be a happy social occasion. “Where’s your friend, Felicity? Doesn’t she do Thea’s homework for her?” 

Barry swallowed hard, he never liked being involved in these sorts of situations. “I’m not sure, but most likely the computer lab. Want me to tell her you’re looking for her?” He managed without admitting anything. 

“No,” Oliver grumbled, Barry not really being much help not lightening his mood. Barry Allen was supposed to be some great track star, but all Oliver really saw was his nerd side at the moment. “I’ve got to find my sister. I’ll go talk to her myself.” 

“Thea?” Barry questioned and then felt a little stupid, of course it was Thea, Oliver Queen only had one sister. “She left school. I was in Physics class and saw her get into that older Winchester’s car, the big black one.” 

“Fuck,” was all Oliver muttered before taking off for the parking lot, Laurel and Tommy on his heels.


	2. Then Cut It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam figures out he's been left behind, but Castiel offers a solution. Thea contemplates change as Dean urges her on.

Sam Winchester walked outside the school only to see the tail lights of Oliver Queen's car making him sigh, he'd already heard that his brother had left the school with the playboy's sister. He knew that Dean liked to live a little on the wild side at times, but he'd never considered him having a death wish. He'd admired the fairer Queen from afar for a long time, but he was smart enough to keep it just that way, afar. 

A hand clapped his back and he turned around, his brother's best friend Castiel grinning from ear to ear. “Is it true? Did he do it?” Castiel asked, he loved his best friend deeply, sometimes a little too deeply for his own good, but it was what it was. 

Sam shook his head in wonder, one thing he'd never understand was one Castiel Novak. "It appears so, the Impala's gone, Thea's gone, and Oliver just took off after them. Does he really think he'll find Dean if he doesn't want to be found?" 

Castiel shrugged, people were strange creatures he reckoned, and really he didn't think Dean was that illusive, he'd never been able to hide from him, after all. "Do you wanna go look for him?" 

Sam furrowed his brow, "How? We don't have a car." 

Castiel shook his head at the younger Winchester, "Oh ye of little faith." He held up a set of keys, Sam’s brow furrowing even more. "Are those moped keys?" 

Castiel's grin brightened even more, "Pretty sweet, huh?" 

Sam sighed deeply as he returned to the school. "I'm not getting on a moped with you, Cas. It's just not happening." Castiel’s face dropped, his shoulders slumping. "Fine, but when you're stuck here after school don't say you weren't given a chance." 

Sam nodded, "I'll manage on the bus just fine." 

"The bus?" Sam was startled slightly when Jo appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "I got you, Sammy." 

Sam sighed, he loved Jo to death, but the next time she called him Sammy he was seriously going to consider decking her. "It's okay, Jo. I don't mind." 

Jo nodded, slipping her arm through his as they walked down the hallway. "It's okay, I'm heading to the store after school anyway, I have to pick up something for my mom." 

Sam sighed again, he didn't want to be anywhere around when Dean came walking in to find Jo waiting on him. The two couldn't decide what they wanted unless of course it looked like the other one wanted something else. 

***** 

Thea's hair was whipping around her head, try as she might to stop it. She finally growled in frustration as she took the long tresses and twisted them around her fingers, literally holding her hair in place. "I wish I could just cut it off sometimes," she grumbled, having this thought more often than not lately. 

Dean shot her a look, his foot was heavy on the pedal as they sped along the highway. "Why don't you?" He asked, simple curiosity in his tone. 

She snorted, rolling her eyes, "Right, cut my hair. " She snorted again, "Moira would have a stroke." 

Dean's brow raised. He wasn't what one would call proper by no means, but he still didn't call his parents by their first names. He could almost feel the backhand across his face if he tried that with his father, and he could just never imagine calling his mom Mary. "Well," he said, an exit coming up and he deciding to take it, "If you're calling your mom Moira, then odds are you don't really give a damn what she thinks. So what's your real excuse?" 

Thea bit her lip, thinking about it for a moment. She then shrugged, having no real answer. "I don't know. It's just always been one of those things that was. I was the debutante with the long hair. It's societal, I guess." 

Again, Dean’s response was simple. "Then cut it, right now." 

Thea moved in her seat, liking the wide front bench where she could stretch out, something that never happened in the front seats of the cars of the boys that usually drove her around. She leaned her back against the door, her feet now laying in Dean's lap, a move that didn't go unnoticed by him in the slightest. "With what? Your pocket knife?" She asked, mildly amused at the thought. 

He smirked at her, he was ready to push her just as much as she obviously wanted to be pushed. He steered the car into a strip mall parking lot, pulling up in front of a hair salon. "You scared?" 

She looked at where they were, and she couldn't deny the full on thrill she felt at the moment. Sure, it was only hair, but it felt like she was breaking all the rules, it felt good. "Here?" She asked, she had to admit she did kind of like her own stylist even if their prices were astronomical. What did it matter, she had the money? 

"What's wrong with here? No excuses. Either you want to be what you want to be, or you want to be what everyone else wants you to be. Which is it?" He was pushing, again, and he knew it he also knew that he was liable to get his ass kicked seven ways from Sunday if he took her home with the proverbial hair harmed on her head, but something about her pushed his buttons in all the right ways. 

Thea sat up straight, grabbing her bag. "Come on then," she said as she opened the door, getting out of the car. 

Dean turned the car off and grabbed the keys, not even two steps behind her as he double checked to make sure his phone was still in his pocket, knowing that he was going to need to document this occasion. Certain that it was, he skipped the few steps in front of her and got the door, holding it open. "After you, my Queen." 

Thea Queen rolled her eyes, but she did it while laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/Kudos/Random love always appreciated.


	3. It's a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Dean and Thea is on and it's time to bring in the hackers.

“Hey, Ollie, I think you may want to slow down just a little bit,” Laurel said, wishing now that she’d grabbed her sister before running off on this fool’s chase that Oliver was on. He liked treating Thea like she was an untouchable princess, but he was the only one that saw her that way, Laurel knew better. 

“Laurel, if all you were gonna do was bitch, why did you even come?” Oliver snapped, garnering a glare from his girlfriend, then sighing as he mouthed a silent apology to her through the rearview mirror. She was the best girlfriend he could ever ask for and he knew it, and that part of things probably scared him the most where she was concerned. 

“We don’t even know where to look,” Tommy mentioned again as they’d already drove by the Winchester family gun and army surplus store not seeing the elder boy’s car there though nobody was surprised. It was a well-known fact that John Winchester had taught his boys to be survivalists, but he wasn’t crazy and he wouldn’t condone his son taking off with Robert and Moira Queen’s daughter regardless of the situation. 

"We're gonna head back by the school," Oliver said, already turning in that direction while giving Laurel his best smile.  He could already see her shaking her head no at whatever his plan was, but one thing about Laurel was that she often gave in to him even when she didn't want to. "I want you to go get that Felicity girl," he told her, his argument against her refusals already forming in his head. 

"Oliver," she sighed, her denial dying on her lips. "Why?" Was all she ended up asking, though she was quite sure it would have something to do with the girl's computer skills and she wasn't surprised when Oliver wanted her to track Thea's cell phone. 

"Have you even tried to call her?" Tommy asked as almost an after thought, it seemed like such a simple thing to do but he was quite sure that his friend hadn't even tried to call his sister. 

Oliver huffed a bit to cover his slight embarrassment as he parked in the school parking lot, motioning for Tommy to let Laurel out. "I'll call her while Laurel gets Felicity." He pulled out his phone, hitting the speed dial while Laurel ducked back into the school in search of a girl that she wasn't sure how she was going to convince to cut class, something she was quite sure had never happened before. 

***** 

Charlie was checking out the blonde tech geek when she was joined by Sam and Castiel, both of whom had taken the computer class simply because it would be an easy A, for Sam because he knew his way around a computer and Cas because even though he wasn't Charlie's preferred gender, she still held a crush on the boy and would make sure he sailed through the class with ease. 

"So," Charlie began after getting settled behind the computer, showing Castiel code that he never had hope to even understand, but he liked the way Charlie pretended he did, "by inputting the cell phone data you can then first ping the towers and give it a second," she drew out a long pause, "and ding dong, bitches, there's Dean." 

Sam perked up at the sound of Dean's name having spaced out before that, "What about Dean?" 

Charlie rolled her eyes at him as she pointed to a place on the map on the computer screen that showed Dean's current exact location, "That's where your brother is having his last meal."  

Sam looked at the computer screen and shook his head, there really was way too much time and attention being spent by everyone worrying about Dean and Thea. Even though he had at first wondered about his brother having some sort of death wish, as the day wore on and everyone else kept making the story bigger than it should be, he was becoming quite bored with it, that is until Laurel Lance walked into their computer class.  

She didn't even knock at the door, just walked in, moving straight over to Felicity Smoak and squatting down beside the young blonde, talking in a low voice, but not so low that Sam, Castiel and Charlie couldn't overhear by not making a sound themselves, sitting perfectly still. When Laurel finished stating her desire for Felicity to go with her, her computer skills needed, Charlie let out a loud bark of laughter. While she admired the blondes physique and felt she did have promise as a future hacker, she had nothing on her. 

"What the hell," she grumbled, puffing out her chest a little as Castiel patted her hand. 

Sam chuckled at her as well, "Charlie do you really think Oliver would enlist you to help find Dean?" He shook his head, the chuckle still on his lips as he was really starting to feel better about the whole situation. He took out his phone and sent his brother a text, alerting him to the mass hysteria he had started by driving off with the younger Queen. When he got a reply seconds later that was simply an emoji with the squinty eyes and tongue stuck out he knew his brother's phone had been commandeered by none other than Thea Queen herself. He couldn't stop himself, he replied. 

_Hi, Thea._  

In a matter of seconds his phone dinged again, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

_Wishing you would have skipped now, aren't you?_  

His fingers quickly typed out his reply. 

_Next time?_  

Her next reply made his heart skip a beat. 

_It's a date._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/Kudos/Random love greatly appreciated.


	4. I'm not that innocent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel gets the girl, Dean and Thea talk after lunch.

“Really, I can’t leave, honest,” Felicity stammered, her eyes wide behind her glasses, still trying to figure out how she could have gotten dragged into this mess. Sure, hanging out with Oliver Queen, the boy she’d had a crush on since he’d spoken to her on her first day of Freshman year, was an exciting prospect, but she’d never missed a day of school, ever. She’d never be able to explain to her mom how she managed to go all these years and just once Oliver Queen deigns to show her attention and she bails? And he didn’t even ask her himself, he sent his girlfriend!

Laurel was getting more than just a little exasperated with the girl, sighing, “Do you want a chance to hang out with Ollie or not? I can tell him you’re not interested, that you’d rather stay here with the rest of the kiddies.” Laurel made a point of letting her eyes rest of Charlie, whom she also knew had been listening in, “I told Oliver you wouldn’t really be able to help him anyway, he should have asked Charlie, she’s the real computer whiz around here.” Felicity bristled at the put down just like Laurel knew she would, and while she should feel bad for manipulating the girl, she didn’t.

“Charlie would never help you, she’d as attached to the Winchester’s as you are Oliver’s money clip,” Felicity managed to bite back, harsh, but it was a statement that she believed. Not many people knew the real relationship between Oliver and Laurel, just what was put on public display.

Laurel played her part and visibly blanched, showing Felicity that she’d stung her and that her only real option was to go save Oliver from her. “Whatever,” Laurel threw out there as she stood, pausing for the moment. _One. Two. Three._

“Fine, I’ll go, but only as long as I’m back before lunch is over,” Felicity said as she began to put her books away into her book bag.

Laurel gave her the sweetest smile, “You’ll be back in no time.”

*****

Thea handed Dean’s phone back to him as they sat in the booth, of course this was after she’d taken a picture of herself with her new short haircut and saved it to his phone as his screensaver as well as the short little conversation with Sam. She was honestly feeling like a new person, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and in a way it had. She’d even been the social conscious person and donated the hair to charity.

He looked at his phone and shook his head, she was going to get him killed before it was over, but it was all fun in the moment. After her haircut they’d stopped and had Mexican, apparently her favorite these days. He was actually a bit shocked at how she could eat, not being the prim and proper debutante he’d expected her to be. In fact, she was nothing like he’d thought and that impressed him. “So how is it you can eat like that and still look like you do? If you tell me you don’t work out, it doesn’t count,” he smirked, popping a chip covered in salsa in his mouth.

Thea laughed, having finished off her plate and she, too, was still munching on the chips and salsa that was dropped off at every table before your drink order was even taken. She took a sip of her margarita courtesy of the fake ID she had and nodded, “I work out.” She arched a perfectly shaped brow, teasingly adding, “Between the sheets.”

Dean nearly spit out the beer he was drinking courtesy of his own fake ID, “Not even gonna play the sweet and innocent?”

She grinned broadly at him, a touch of devilish sparkle in her green eyes, “Do I really strike you as the innocent type?”

He shrugged, not sure how to answer that one without making a mistake. “You’re a beautiful girl, I’m sure many a man have at least tried to find their way into your bed,” he said honestly, leaning back into the booth, this turn in conversation piquing his interest.

She snorted, a full on snort that, in truth, Dean appreciated, “More like tried to get their way with me in the non-existent back seat of their Porsches.” She leaned back on her side of the booth, bringing her feet up to lay in his lap, something she seemed to be making a habit of, “I’m tired of dating guys who believe they’re entitled to whatever and whoever they want, I personally don’t appreciate getting pawed at in the car.” She paused for a moment, her eyes intent on Dean’s as he stared back into her own. “Are you a boy or a man, Dean?” she asked, her soft, pink tongue darting out over her lips to moisten them.

The move wasn’t lost on him, but he also wasn’t sure exactly how far this talk needed to go. On the one hand he was a man, of that he could prove to her, but on the other he wasn’t a purely stupid one either. It was one thing for them to skip school and enjoy spending the day together, but beyond that he wasn’t sure what the beauty in front of him was angling for. “Remember those movies we talked about when you first got in my car? This is starting to sound a bit like one, don’t you think?” he asked, his words may have sounded like he was put off, but as his hand laid across her bare foot in his lap, the look in his eyes said otherwise.

“I think,” she said, choosing her words carefully, her voice husky as she spoke, “that 80s movies were all about bucking the system and maybe you and me? Maybe we would work well together.”

Dean lightly tugged on her foot, no real pressure in the motion, though his words were truth, “Then why are you sitting on the other side of the booth?”

Thea pushed at his hand with her toes, her smile taking the bite out of her words, “Because I’m not innocent, but I’m not easy either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos/random love all greatly appreciated.


	5. What's a Kardashian?

Felicity was walking down the hall, trying her best to keep up with Laurel’s fast pace all the while trying not to look like she was about to leave campus without permission which was exactly what she was about to do. Her heart was beating fast and she was nearly positive that she was about to break out into a sweat from nerves alone. She’d had a crush on the billionaire playboy for a while and in truth, though she’d often fantasized about different scenarios that would see the two of them together, she didn’t even think he honestly knew her name.

Scrambling down the steps after Laurel, she pulled up short as they reached Oliver’s car, realization setting in about what she was about to do. “I don’t know,” she hesitated as Tommy held the door open for her to get into the backseat.

Oliver flashed her his perfect smile, “Felicity, you’re a lifesaver, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

His words sealing the deal, she slipped into the backseat followed by Laurel who shot Oliver a glare to remind him of the fact that she wasn’t happy. Settling in beside Felicity, she nodded as Tommy got back in the passenger seat and shut the door. “Can we get going before we get busted?” she asked, this was quickly becoming more of a drag than school actually was, and that was a tough feat to accomplish. “Don’t forget Daddy said if I got caught skipping school with you again I’d be grounded for life, which only means the weekend, but you promised to take me to see the new Nicholas Sparks movie.”

Oliver groaned outwardly. Dating the police captain’s daughter should have gained him favor with the police department, but in truth he was sure they watched him like a hawk, which was apparently intended to keep the eldest Lance daughter’s virtue intact. Oliver smirked to him thinking, _they failed_.

“I’m hoping to catch the latest Michael Bay film myself, it’s supposed to be full of special effects,” Felicity gushed, the tech nerd in her out in full force.

“Much better time,” Tommy agreed. He hated to side against Laurel on any aspect, the girl was a true diamond among pebbles, but truth was the truth and he didn’t care how bad he wanted to get laid, he wasn’t taking anyone to see a Nicholas Sparks movie. “Maybe you and I should go while Oliver plies Laurel with tissues during their movie,” Tommy threw out, causing Felicity to nearly choke on air.

“Excuse me, we’re supposed to be finding Thea,” Oliver interrupted, his temper getting the better of him as he spotted one of the city’s undercover cop cars parked on the street near where they sat at the light. The aggravation it would cause to get pulled over right now wouldn’t be worth it so he turned right as if they were headed toward the library and he sighed inwardly when the car didn’t follow.

“What was that about?” Laurel asked, having noticed his change in demeanor, tensing then relaxing as he explained. She then nudged Felicity with her elbow. “Can you find Thea or not?”

Oliver nodded, “Can’t you trace her phone?”

Felicity bit her bottom lip, as they obviously hadn’t thought this all the way through, “I need an internet connection.”

Oliver sighed heavily, he knew that. “Don’t you have one on your phone,” he asked, slight aggravation showing in his voice. By now there was no telling what the Winchester boy was doing with his sister.

“I can’t trace her phone using my phone, I need to use my computer,” Felicity explained, adding that she didn’t have any kind of wireless plan for her laptop.

Oliver glanced at Tommy who was already turning his phone into a hotspot, asking, “Will that work?”

Felicity nodded as she opened her laptop, quickly getting to work on locating the younger Queen while silently wondering if she really should have agreed to this.

 

*****

Sam sat down at the table in the lunch room, his tray nearly overflowing with French fries. He was quickly joined by Jo who snagged a fry without asking and popped it into her mouth just as Cas sat down opposite him, his own tray seriously paling in comparison to Sam’s. Jo snickered as she looked at Castiel’s crestfallen face, bumping her shoulder into Sam’s arm, “Honestly, Sammy, I swear you must be knocking boots with the lunch lady the way she feeds you.”

“Sam,” Sam groaned out loud, “It’s Sam, I’m not exactly 12 anymore.” He looked at his plate and shrugged, adding ketchup and mayonnaise to his burger before taking a bite then addressing Jo again, “And no, I haven’t heard from Dean.” Which was true, he’d texted Dean and Thea had replied so in truth, he hadn’t heard from Dean.

“So does this mean this week you’re actually dating?” Castiel asked the girl, he honestly found it hard to keep up with his friend’s relationship and had all but given up on trying.

“Dean and I,” Jo started, her words trailing off as she thought for the best way to explain her relationship though if anyone should get it she’d think it was the two with which she sat.

“You and Dean break up about as often as a Kardashian releases a sex tape,” Crowley mused as he joined the trio at the table, reaching over and take a couple of Sam’s fries earning a glare from the taller Winchester and a confused look from Castiel who simply asked, “What’s a Kardashian?”

Jo rolled her eyes at the boy, snipping, “Are you ever going to graduate?”

“And leave all this behind,” he asked as his gaze took in all of the lunchroom. “Tut, tut.”

Castiel went to reach across the table to swipe a couple of fries from Sam’s tray, but his hand stopped halfway across as Sam growled, “The next person that takes any of my fries loses a finger.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos/random love always appreciated.


	6. You're My Go To Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver talks to Thea.

Back in the car Thea looked down at her phone as it vibrated, alerting her to yet another call from Oliver. Dean glanced over, nodding toward the device in her hand, “Wouldn’t it just be easier to answer it and get it over with?”

She knew he was right, but she really was having a good day after all and she didn’t want Oliver to ruin it by demanding she bide his wishes, however well founded he may think they were. She sighed, almost angrily, as she answered the phone, “Yes?”

Oliver sent everyone in the car flying forward as he stepped hard on the brakes when Thea finally answered her phone, “Speedy, where the hell are you? Why didn’t you wait?”

“Because something better came up,” she said by way of an explanation, one of which she knew he wouldn’t like, but she didn’t care nonetheless.

“With that Winchester boy?” Oliver nearly hissed, his distaste for the idea quite evident in his tone of voice.

“His name is Dean,” Thea bristled, her own feelings showing, causing Dean to reach across and simply lay a hand on her leg to show her he was there for her.

“Has he hurt you?” Oliver asked and Thea barked out a strong laugh that was laced with underlying anger, anger she wasn’t sure she even understood. “Thea!” Oliver yelled when all he heard was her laughter.

“Ollie, I am fine. I’ll be home later,” she said and ended the call without waiting for him to reply. She looked over at Dean, the sigh not even fallen from her lips before he grinned at her, a plan already forming.

“Don’t pout, Princess. I know how to help you forget about your troubles,” he told her, turning on his blinker and hitting a side road that would lead him to an out of the way spot he knew about.

Though her curiosity was peaked, the conversation with her brother still had her feeling a bit frustrated. “He’s going to find me,” she told him. “He always finds me when I don’t want to be found.”

Having spent a lot of time with Charlie and knowing probably more than he should about finding people, his dad was a bounty hunter of sorts on the side, he held out his hand indicating for her to give him her phone. When she arched her brow in question, he nodded towards the device, “Turn it off. Completely off. I guarantee you he’s tracking you.”

Thea’s expression was priceless, the amount of both surprise and skepticism was evident, “Ollie wouldn’t have a clue how to track my phone.”

Dean nodded, he did firmly believe that with what he knew about the playboy, but he also knew a lot more about the Queen family and the way they did things. “I doubt he’s doing it himself, but I would be willing to bet you that he’s got someone doing it for him.”

Thea thought about it for only a moment; between Oliver and Tommy the two boys were absolute lady killers with both looks and charm and she was sure that either one of them would be able to sweet talk any of the girls in the computer club to do their bidding and if that didn’t work, a little hardcore intimidation always did. Opening her Snapchat, she took a picture of herself with her hand making the half heart and then using the drawing tool she drew the other half. Adding text, she typed _Love you, stop worrying._ She pressed send and turned her phone off, dropping it into her bag, taking back up her position with her back to the door and her legs across the seat, feet in Dean’s lap. “I may actually end up getting grounded for this,” she mused.

Dean’s lips easily smirked, “Guess I better make it worth it, huh?”

*****

Oliver quickly took a screenshot of the pictured Thea sent him through Snapchat, the fire inside him increasing as he noticed that most of her hair was gone, their mother was going to lose her mind over this one even if he had no clue why. “God damn it,” he muttered under his breath as he showed the picture to Tommy.

“Damn, she looks hot!” Tommy said, immediately backtracking at the glare he earned from Oliver at his comment.

“Let me see,” Laurel said, reaching for Oliver’s phone. “She does look good with short hair,” Laurel agreed, tilting the phone so Felicity could see.

“Do you have her location yet?” Oliver asked, taking his phone back from Laurel.

Felicity shook her head, “I’m sorry. I think she turned her phone off because the signal just disappeared. The best I can do is give you an idea of where she was, but where she’s going? I have no idea and no way to tell you.” She took a deep breath and held it for a moment, she wasn’t sure what Oliver’s reaction would be and she really needed to get back to school soon. “So,” she said slowly, “now you can take me back to school?”

Oliver huffed, this was not working out anyway like he had planned, Laurel could see the frustration in his eyes. “Let’s just get back to school, Ollie. You can’t find Speedy, and honestly I don’t want to get busted. She’s fine, you know she can take care of herself. You know she can.”

“I have to agree, man. This hasn’t exactly been the most fun we’ve ever had ditching school,” Tommy added.

“I’m going to kill her,” Oliver sighed, turning his car back towards the school. He looked at Felicity in the rearview mirror. “And you’re sure there’s absolutely no way to track her now?”

Felicity nodded as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose. “Positive. Even Charlie couldn’t find her,” she said, adding, “Not that she’s better than me, regardless of what she thinks.”

Oliver finally found a smile, even going so far as to wink at the young girl, because who knew, he may need her help again someday. “That’s why I choose you, Felicity. You’re my go to girl.”

Felicity beamed, Laurel glared and Tommy smirked because he knew his friend just got himself into all sorts of trouble without even so much as trying.


	7. Information Super Highway Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jo talk about Dean, Charlie watches from afar.

Jo sat down beside Sam in study hall, her eyes following his to where he watched as Castiel held court with the freshman girls, all in wonder as he spoke, somehow managing to delight them with tales of his new moped. Sam shook his head and looked over to Jo who had now turned her attention toward him, he knew that she wanted him to convince her that nothing was going on between his brother and Thea Queen, but the truth was he wasn’t exactly positive that it wasn’t. If he were honest with himself, he hoped not, but Dean was who he was and he could understand how a girl like Thea would be drawn to him.

“You should be thanking me for saving you from riding on the back of that moped, Sam-“ her voice faltered at the glare coming from those hazel eyes that she’d known for so long. “Come on, Sam!” she cried, frustration from the day’s events already having its toll on her. “You can’t just suddenly change what I’m allowed to call you because your balls finally dropped!" As Sam arched his brow at her, she sighed and leaned down, gently hitting her head against the table, knowing that Sam would get the gesture. “I. Give. Up.” She sighed even more heavily, “You Winchester boys are going to be the death of me.”

“You know,” Sam began, his voice even, but still held low as they were in the library. “You and Dean, you’ve been friends forever. I mean, I don’t remember you not being our friend, Jo, but I’m not sure I remember when you and Dean ever really started dating.” He didn’t want to hurt the girl’s feelings, but he also wanted to try and better understand where she was at in her head if it was at all possible.

Jo sat up and leaned back in the chair beside Sam, the truth was she wasn’t even sure when she and Dean had become more. She shook her head to herself, because that wasn’t exactly right either. She and Dean had grown up together, they’d become curious together and so they had explored together. In her head she knew that it didn’t give her rights to Dean Winchester, but in her heart she wasn’t so sure. After all, it wasn’t like he hadn’t given the boys hell that she’d even been interested in. She’d never forget the way he nearly ran poor Clark Kent off the road after he’d asked her to the Homecoming dance.

“Sam,” Jo began and then paused for a moment, not sure how to explain it to him without revealing more of herself than she wanted to. “Dean and I, we’re just different,” was all she could come up with and she knew it wasn’t enough to satisfy the younger Winchester. She stood up, “I’ve got something I gotta go do. Are you sure you don’t mind catching the bus?” Smirking, she slid her eyes over towards Castiel who was still holding court. “I’m sure you and Cas would make a cute couple on that moped.”

“I seriously would have no problems taking you out, Jo,” Sam mused, though there was a hint of laughter in his eyes for his friend, knowing she was only teasing.

 

*****

Charlie watched as Felicity walked back into the school with Oliver, Laurel and Tommy. She tried to tell herself that she wasn’t jealous, because really, she wasn’t. Okay, maybe she was just a little. The idea of being able to one day work at Queen Consolidated and all of the toys with bells and whistles that they could offer was something that nearly made her want to give Dean up, but only for a second because she was a loyal bitch.

“Don’t do it, Charlie,” Chloe Sullivan smirked as she sat down beside the red haired tech wizard. “You’d never survive without your tried and true heroes, the Winchesters.”

Charlie rivaled the girl’s smirk with one of her own, “Like you’re one to talk, Sullivan. With the way you are with Clark, you’d think the boy could walk on water on water or fly.”

“So all the gossip is true about Dean and Thea? I would have never saw that coming,” Chloe said, easily gliding over Charlie’s comments and getting to the heart of the matter.

“Me either,” Charlie said, then shaking her head as she watched Felicity giggle at Oliver Queen. “God,” she said in frustration and then looked back to Chloe. “Although, to be honest, I’ve seen Thea away from school and away from her stuck up cronies and she wasn’t half bad at all, she apparently knows a little bit about gaming, which impressed the fuck out of me.”

“Thea Queen a gamer,” Chloe mused, “Now that I’d like to see.”

“Apparently she’s a pretty good shot with an arrow, too. She’s some kind of archery champion,” Charlie added, then looked down when Chloe turned an amused eye on her. “Hey, I had to know what kind of person Dean was getting involved with. It’s my duty as his information super highway friend.”

Chloe patted her on the shoulder, “Keep telling yourself that, Charlie.” She glanced over at Felicity who was once more giggling at Oliver Queen, “Would it kill you to tell her how you feel?”

Charlie looked at Chloe and then back over to Felicity, who she was quite sure was not making Laurel very happy. “It might not kill me,” Charlie said with a sigh, “But she might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously hope you guys reading enjoy as much as I am having fun writing!


	8. Are You So Inclined?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Thea reach their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a blast to write and I hope those reading enjoy. I've decided it's going to be a series so I can bring in more characters and write the ones I have with their own stories without writing a fic that takes forever to finish.

 

Dean idled up to the spot, an out of the way, off the beaten path watering hole that hadn’t changed much in the last century or two save the long rope that hung from a large branch reaching out over the water and the small area his father had cleared many years ago. The place was definitely not somewhere that would be on Oliver Queen’s radar and Thea knew it as soon as Dean put the car in park. Looking around, Thea smiled, no guy had ever brought her to a place so isolated, yet she’d never felt safer in her life. “I like it,” she said, opening her door and stepping out of the Impala, her feet suddenly lost in the overgrown grass. “How’d you find this place?”

Dean told her the story of how her father had stumbled upon it many years ago when they’d decided to buy some land, the land didn’t suit the purpose they’d needed, but his father had bought it for the spot just the same. He pointed out that the only thing that was different from the time they’d purchased it, in addition to the rope swing and the small area his father had cleared, was the blanket he was getting out of the trunk. At the raising of Thea’s brow, he chuckled, waving his hand at her as if to dismiss any thoughts she had. “Didn’t think the Princess would want to sit on the ground, got you a blanket,” he teased her, then added, “I’ve got a couple of towels if you’re brave enough to swim.”

“Damn,” she smirked, snapping her fingers, “I forgot my bathing suit.” She wasn’t scared of getting naked in front of anyone, but she also wasn’t in that frame of mind at the moment. She had told Dean she wasn’t easy, and she’d meant it, but she also didn’t want to tempt Fate.

Gesturing for her to sit down on the blanket after he had it spread out then joining her once she did, Dean found himself grinning at the girl. “You know,” he began, honesty in his words as he spoke. “One thing I’ve never understood, and maybe you can help me out with this. Girls will wear bikinis skimpier than their underwear, yet balk at the idea of swimming in it. I don’t get it.”

Thea’s head fell back in laughter, having thought that he had meant for her to go skinny dipping with him, his words indicating that hadn’t been his plan at all. “Well, for one thing, it’s generally thinner,” was her first excuse, but she found herself coming up empty for a second. She shrugged, “I don’t know.” She glanced toward the dark pond water, it’s murky depth unknown. “How do you know what’s down there?”

It was Dean’s turn to laugh, delighting at the way her nose crinkled as she posed her question. “It’s safe. I’ve jumped off that rope more times than I can count. There’s nothing down there that’s going to hurt you.”

Thea paused for a moment, taking in the beauty of the spot, the wildflowers dotting the ground a firm reminder that summer wasn’t giving up its hold yet. “Do you bring all the girls here,” she asked, turning her attention back to him. She wasn’t positive, but Thea could have sworn that there was a blush on the cheeks of the eldest Winchester.

“Actually,” he said, looking away, “you’re the first, besides Jo, but she’s been here loads of times with me and Sam.”

Picking up the comment, Thea asked, “What exactly is your relationship with Jo? Honestly, she seems a little scary.”

“How so?” Dean asked, turning to face her again. There was no animosity or harshness in his voice, just a simple curiosity at the way she saw his friend.

“I don’t know,” Thea contemplated, trying to put to words the impression she had of the girl. She wasn’t known as an asshole or anything, but she was labeled as a bit hardcore. “She can take care of herself, and I just get this vibe that maybe she’s gonna wanna kick my ass when we go back to school tomorrow.”

“Nah, Jo’s a good girl, one of a kind really. She and I,” he paused for a moment, not sure how to explain it himself regardless of the fact he’d been asked about it on more than one occasion. “She’s one of my best friends, and sometimes, if we’re both inclined, I guess she’s a little more.”

Thea listened as he spoke and it was quite obvious as he did that he held Jo close, he valued the girl and for some reason that she wasn’t quite sure of, it seemed to mean a lot to her. She always hated when a guy would trash talk his ex to her, like it was supposed to make her feel superior. It never did, it only made her wonder just what he’d say about her once they’d broken up, how many ways he would mock her and the things that he would say were cute about her while they were together. The more the day went on, the more respect she found she had for Dean, something else that proved that social circles weren’t all they were always cracked up to be. Thinking about his words, she turned her green eyes on him, the smallest of smiles bringing up the corners of her mouth. “And are you so inclined?”

Dean had watched as the thoughts had danced around her mind, he could tell she thought a lot more than she ever did say, and he knew that behind that beautiful face was a very sharp mind, one that he had to admit he hoped he would get to see more of. He looked straight into her eyes, his own green open and honest, “Right now?” He paused for just a moment, slowly leaning into the girl, his lips moving to brush across her ear ever so softly, “No.”


	9. All of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Dean take a dip.

 

The shiver that went through Thea was unmistakable, a visible showing of bumps across her skin alerting Dean to the fact that his words had created the desired effect. He leaned back, a small smirk playing about his lips. He knew that he was playing with danger on so many levels, but there was simply something about this girl that made him ready and willing to walk not only right up to the fire, but to step completely into it.

“You’re nothing like the kind of guy I typically date,” she said aloud, letting the words hang in the air, their meaning wrapping around them where they sat.

Dean stared at her, honestly wanting her to be entertaining the idea of dating him because the idea of dating her was filled with so many possibilities, so many thrills that neither had experienced before. “I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he told her, enjoying the smile his words put on her face. “Is this your way of saying you wanna go out some time?” He asked, he wasn’t afraid to put himself out there, not with a girl like Thea.

“We’re out now, aren’t we?” she asked, her smirk teasing him, her body language open and inviting as she leaned in a little bit towards him. “Don’t forget,” she whispered, “you said you’d make it worth it.”

Dean shook his head and adjusted his position to make room for the parts of his body that she brought to life. “Well then,” he said moving in closer once again, “I think you’re definitely over dressed for that swim.” He stopped just a mere inch from her face, wanting her to see the look in his eyes, wanting her to see that he was serious. He wanted to enjoy his time with her, and even more so he wanted her to enjoy it. After a tense moment of silence, he moved in, pressing his lips against hers, his hand coming to hold her head in place as he slowly parted her lips with his tongue. He plundered her mouth, the taste of the margarita with the hint of spice from the Mexican food still present. Once he was certain that he’d left her near breathless, he pulled back.

“Face your fears, Princess. Strip down to those skivvies and let’s hit the water,” Dean said as he started to take his shirt off followed by his boots and jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

“You’re serious, aren’t you,” she asked, though the answer was obvious and after watching him strip down she shrugged with a laugh as she began to remove her own clothes. In a matter of a minute or two she was standing before him in nothing but a very sexy matching pair of black lace bra and panties, the material hugging her small curves and forcing Dean to take a step back just to keep his balance.

“Damn it,” he whispered under his breath, using everything within him to keep the blood flow from centering in his middle. “You look,” he said, his voice trailing off before he got his words together, basic as they were. “Fucking hot.”

Thea grinned, moving toward him and then right on past him toward the water. “I better do this before I lose my nerve,” she called out after her, grabbing the rope that was pulled out of the water. “So seriously, I just swing out there and let go?”

Dean, who had followed right behind her, nodded, “Just grab on, run and fly.”

Thea took a few steps back, holding on tightly to the rope, and then taking a deep breath ran and flew off of the bank out over the water where she lost her nerve, her legs wrapped tightly around the rope, her fingers not letting go of their death grip. “I can’t,” she cried out laughing, her body swinging back toward the shore.

“Let go!” Dean cried out laughing, but easily catching the rope as she swung back by him. “You were supposed to let go,” he chided her, pulling her close to him as she still clung to the rope, kissing her lips. “I have faith, you can do this.”

She gave him a little pout, looking out over the dark water, “It’s a little scary, and if you tell anyone I ever said that, you’re dead to me.”

Dean laughed again, placing another kiss to her lips. “You got this, I’ll be right behind you, I promise. It’s fun.”

Pulling her back, he then swung her back out over the water where this time she did drop, squealing all the way down to where she splashed into the water. He grabbed the rope as it came back to the shore just as she surfaced, she was still giggling as she did so. In a matter of seconds, he had swung out himself, making sure to land far enough away from her so that he didn’t land on top of her. Breaking the surface of the water, he swam the few feet to where she was treading water. He pulled her too him and was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands on his shoulders so he was keeping them both afloat.

He kicked his way over to a spot where he knew that he would be able to touch the bottom, his arms then circling around her waist, holding her tight against him. He looked at her, her face speckled with water, her hair wet, “How many hearts have you broken?”

She grinned at him, her words as playful as she was, “All of them.”

Dean threw his head back as he laughed, the sound bellowing out over the water and onto the shore where two eyes were watching. Jo couldn’t believe that Dean would bring Thea here of all places, knowing that she’d been the only girl who’d ever gotten to share this spot with him. She felt bad, spying on him like this, and she couldn’t even say it was an accident because this spot was too far out of the way and she’d purposefully stopped before she’d hit the clearing so they wouldn’t see her car. As she watched them, there was only one thought that filled her mind, _Thea Queen didn’t deserve Dean Winchester._


	10. I Have a Very Big Reason to Call You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo needs to make a decision, Dean and Thea get closer.

It was a tense moment for Jo, trying to decide what to do in the moment, watching the boy she’d grown up loving falling for a girl that would never, could never appreciate him in the way that she did. Thea was just too different, and why couldn’t Dean see that?

There was a part of her that wanted desperately to call Oliver Queen and tell him how to get here so he could pry his sister out of Dean’s arms and take her away, but there was a bigger part of her, the smarted part that knew she could never betray him that way. He was going to have to learn for himself, as painful as it may end up being, and Jo was certain that Thea would end up taking a piece out of him before it was over. But what could she do, she thought to herself as she took one last look at Dean dunking the young heiress under water just to hear her laugh. Without any forethought, she took out her phone and snapped the picture.

Getting back into her car, she idled back down the rutted lane that was the only entrance and exit to the spot she’d once cherished. While she might not tell Oliver where his sister was, she was still battling on if she should tell him what she saw. Thinking of the image she’d captured, she could easily show him, but that would again lead to Dean knowing that someone had betrayed him, and she was sure that he’d easily land on her, and really, could she lie to him?

It seemed like hours as the minutes ticked by until she’d made it off the path and back onto the blacktop, coming soon to the crossroads of heading towards her house and school. A quick look at the clock and she knew that school would be out just as she was arriving back. She could pick up Sam, she reasoned with herself, and if she just happened to see Oliver maybe she’d spill her secrets, or maybe just talk loud enough for him to hear her. _God,_ she thought, _I sound like a jealous fucking idiot._

*****

“You better be glad I find you sexy,” she teased as she came up sputtering again, though there was no malice in her words. The truth was this had been the best day she’d had in a really long time.

“So I’m sexy, huh?” Dean teased right back, deciding to take her out of the water now as he managed to get her to slide around to his back, her legs still about his waist and her arms around his neck. He supported her as he walked her out the water, the bodies dripping onto the grass. He dropped her at the blanket and went to the trunk of his car, grabbing the towels he’d told her about when he’d gotten the blanket. Walking back to her, he handed her one and she immediately began to dry her hair.

“This is kinda crazy, it’s so easy to dry,” she grinned at him, still getting used to the short haircut, but yet another reason to love it completely. She laid down on the blanket, using the towel as a pillow, her body using the sun to dry out her underwear.

Dean followed suit, though he laid on his side, his head propped on his hand as he looked at her, admiring the girl and the beauty she held. She opened up one eye to look at him, at the way he looked at her, and she smiled, “What are you thinking?”

He smirked at her because in truth, he wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what he was thinking, nor did he know if wanted to tell her, but as the moment lingered with him not speaking, he was quite sure she knew. “Why do people do that, ask what someone is thinking,” he asked, laughing when she rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said, the sarcasm in her voice dripping, though the words were venom free. “Maybe because they simply want to know.”

He leaned over and his breath was warm on her ear where he whispered, “I was thinking that maybe I need to be a good boy so I can have dessert.”

She arched a brow, rolling onto her side to face him. “Tell me,” she whispered huskily, her voice laced with seduction. “Has that line worked for you before?”

As he’d found himself doing a lot during his time with Thea, Dean was laughing out loud as he shook his head. “You’d actually be surprised,” he told her. “I think some girls are just looking for any reason to get close to a guy.”

Thea’s lips curled into a genuine smile as she stared at him, “And you think I’m one of those girls?”

He leaned in, closing the distance between them, his hand pulling her right up against him as his lips pressed against hers, the mere touch exciting them both, “You, Princess, are far from anything I’ve ever known and definitely not one of those girls, but I’d lose my man card if I didn’t at least try a little bit.” He kissed her again, this time his hand running up and down her back as her chest was pressed against his, “I don’t deny being with you like this makes it a little hard to keep certain things from happening.”

She smiled, her arms holding him just as he held her. She was enjoying this moment and all of its intricacies just as he was, and she was quite certain he knew that the hard buds pressed against him wasn’t just the chill from the breeze. “I’m not going to lie, there is a part of me that desperately wants to give in to what I’m feeling, what I’m sure you’re feeling, but there’s a better part of me that says if we waited, it’d be even better.” She gave him a little smirk, “Besides, I gotta give you a reason to buck the system and call me tomorrow.”

“Oh,” he began, his hands running down over her laced bottom and pulling her tighter against him, “I have a very big reason to call you.”


	11. All In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Dean get closer still. Warning: Sexual situations.

Thea could feel his very big reason against her, their height difference causing his semi-erection to lay against her thigh as they lay on the blanket eye to eye. She bit her lip, because God she’d be lying if she were to tell him that the feel of him against her right now didn’t leave her wetter than the water, but she really did want to be good. And she couldn’t even decide when or why it had become important to her, but one thing she knew was that she didn’t want Dean Winchester thinking she was just like every other girl that had thrown herself at him. “I understand your reasoning, and believe me, I have my own, too,” she half whispered, trying to hold onto herself.

Dean couldn’t resist the smirk he sent her way, liking the reaction he was able to get out of her and battling within himself as to whether he should try to push his luck a little more. He had no intention of trying to go all the way with her that day as she’d already told him it wasn’t what she wanted, but he also wouldn’t say no if she changed her mind. Mentally chastising himself, he shook his head, muttering, “Woman, you’re killing me.”

Thea grinned, a slight giggle escaping her lips though she tried hard to hide it, “I haven’t done anything!” She waited for a slight pause to give effect to her next word. “Yet.”

“Fuck me,” Dean muttered, exhaling a bit as he spoke.

“All in due time,” she said, throwing her own smirk at him.

“That’s it,” he said as he rolled her onto her back playfully, though he did move on top of her, his hands clasping hers against the blanket. He grinned wickedly at her, “Now what to do with you.”

She bucked up against him, her expression wavering from playful to sinful, her breath nearly catching in her throat. She could feel the weight of him against her, the hardness pressing into her, part of her dying to let him inside the warm wetness beneath him. “Now, who’s killing who?” she asked, trying to keep her voice level, but she knew he could tell by both her tone and the reaction of her body that he was pushing her to places she wasn’t sure they should go yet, regardless of just how much she wanted to in that moment.

Dean simply hovered above her for a moment, staring down into the pools of green desire beneath him. God, he wanted her. Keeping his hands laced with hers, he slowly lowered himself on top of her, his lips first pressing against hers then opening to accept her tongue as she deepened the kiss. It felt like hours as he lay atop her, plundering her mouth she’d so freely given, but he knew it wasn’t. Breaking from the kiss slowly, his mouth moving lower to the base of her throat, hearing her heart pounding in her chest a match for his own.

His lips were hot against her damp skin, and she found herself swallowing hard to keep from doing and saying things she shouldn’t. She went to move her hands, but he still held them tightly, part of her aroused just at that fact alone. His mouth moved lower still, centering between her small breasts, his teeth latching almost playfully onto the spot where the two cups of her bra met. She bit her lip again, her eyes staring straight into his knowing she needed to say stop, but the words would not come, not yet.

When his mouth pulled up into that smirk she was beginning to both love and hate, she knew exactly what he was going to do next, and still she didn’t stop him. Slowly he kissed his way over, pushing the thin material of her bra to the side with his teeth, exposing the taut, dark nipple upon the small mound of flesh. His eyes left hers as he took it in, his tongue darting out to circle the bud, it taking everything within him not to rub against her as she moaned at his touch. He wanted to enjoy her, crave her, and in that moment he wanted to possess her.

Pulling her nipple into his mouth, he let out his own groan at just how good she felt beneath him, now pushing up into him, but still he held back. He took his time, lavishing attention as she slowly came to a writhing boil beneath him, having took his time with one breast before moving over to the other. He knew she wanted to touch him, to pull him closer, but he’d still not let go of her hands, and had she struggled, truly, he would have let her go, but he knew she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Once he’d enjoyed his time with her breasts, he once more smirked at her before beginning a slow descent down her belly to her navel where he placed several kisses before moving lower still until his mouth was level with the top of the black lace panties she wore. He clicked his teeth together as he looked at her and then ever so slowly leaned down and placed a small, sweet kiss on the silk fabric hiding away her wet arousal.

He moved up and placed a kiss on her swollen lips, her eyes a little wide as he fell over to the side, then pulling her against him all the while grinning at her. He laughed softly as she opened her mouth, but no words came out. “It’s okay, Princess,” he spoke, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice, “Now you have a very big reason to call me.”


	12. She Didn't Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel laments, Thea catches a hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking this up again.

Oliver Queen’s temper only seemed to grow as the day wore on and there was no sight of his sister, something that sent Laurel’s temperature rising as the day had been nothing but a bust for her. So much so, in fact, she’d had Oliver drop her back off at school where she’d met up with her younger sister Sara and they’d gone to the drive in after school to split a large order of fries while they’d each downed a shake. Sara had listened to her sister’s tale of the afternoon and commiserated with her, popping the last of the fries in her mouth.

“I just don’t get it,” Laurel was saying for the second time, sighing as her sister still hadn’t offered her opinion, something quite unusual for the younger Lance. “Come on, Sara, say something. Am I being a bitch?”

Sara finished her fry as she shook her head, not believing her sister to be unreasonable at all, but also knowing how Oliver felt about Thea. “You gotta think about it, sis, how would you feel if I ditched school and rode off with Dean Winchester, then sent you a snap where I’d cut all my hair off, dropping off the radar immediately after?”

Her sister had a point, she knew, but this wasn’t the first time that Thea Queen had ruined an afternoon for her. “He really can’t be that bad,” she mumbled, knowing the older Winchester’s rough exterior was near legendary along with his attitude toward anyone who dared lay a hand on his little brother, a little brother who’d turned out not to be quite so little anymore. “I mean really,” she said a little louder, “with the way he is with his brother, do you really think that Dean would take advantage of Thea?”

Sara snorted, knowing the younger Queen quite well due to her sister’s relationship with her brother, “Who said Thea would be the one being taken advantage of?”

*****

Sam walked into the store his parents ran after being dropped off by the bus, making his way to the back area where his mom kept snacks for the boys for after school. He’d managed to dodge both of his parents not wanting to answer the questions they’d have about Dean, hoping his older brother would show up before he had to. Taking a bite of the PB&J, his heart sank as his mother walked into the back room, a smile on her face for her youngest.

“I heard the bus out front, but I didn’t see you come in,” she told him, walking over and kissing the top of his head, something she could only do since he was seated. “Where’s your brother?”

Sam was about to shrug his shoulders, his eyes going wide instead as his brother walked into the room and kissed their mom on the cheek, Sam near choking on his sandwich. Not because Dean had kissed their mother, but standing in the doorway was none other than Thea Queen herself, with a new, short haircut. _We’re so dead_ , was all Sam could think about as the younger Queen shot him a smile with a wink.

“Mom, this is Thea, Thea this is my mom,” Dean said as he motioned for the young woman to walk into the room, his mind still filled with the visions of her pinned beneath him only a short time ago.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester,” Thea said with a genuine smile, still a little amused that Dean had taken her to meet his mom, though also secretly stoked at the same time. Just from their conversations she knew how much respect that he had for his parents so the fact that he’d brought her here after having spent just a short amount of time with her was something she felt was unusual. He’d said he had to make an appearance at the store before taking her home, but he hadn’t asked her to wait in the car, and that scored him some points.

“Thea,” Mary Winchester questioned, “as in Thea Queen, Robert and Moira’s daughter?” She gave her son a look, but smiled at the young girl.

“The one and the same,” she smiled as she spoke, having caught the look that she’d given Dean. 

“It’s always nice to meet the boys’ friends,” Mary told her, a little more emphasis on the word friends than was probably necessary, and something that Thea was sure was for both hers and Dean’s benefit. 

Dean quickly told his mother that he’d promised Thea to take her home and she nodded, still not sure what to think of her son with the billionaire princess. “Be back in time for dinner,” she told him as he took Thea’s hand as he went to lead her back through the store and out to the car.

“Sorry about that,” he said as he slipped behind the wheel of his baby, giving Thea a smile as he turned the key, the engine roaring to life. 

“About what? The fact that your mother doesn’t think I’m good enough for you?” She quipped.

“She didn’t say that,” he said, though he’d felt that his mom wasn’t thrilled either with his choice to bring Thea into the store, something that had honestly surprised him, his mother usually being more accepting of anyone he brought home.

“She didn’t have to,” she told him, this time sliding across the front seat to sit up beside him, his arm immediately going around her shoulders, squeezing gently. Neither had any idea where this was going or even if it were. Who knew how they’d feel tomorrow, though both had a slight inkling that tomorrow morning would find the two of them wanting nothing more than to skip another day, a feeling they’d fight so as not to bring Oliver’s full wrath upon them indeed.


End file.
